A Normal Day
by Elizabeth Colins
Summary: Riza expects a normal day at work but gets more than she expected.


Riza awoke from her sweet slumber. Time to get ready for the day.

Riza yawned and stretched. She sat up in her bed, swinging her legs out from underneath the covers and felt the morning's welcomed chill run up her legs. She walked slowly, shuffling her feet to her closet.

"Another normal work day, right Hayate?" She asked her dog as Riza pulled out her white blouse, her pants and military jacket.

Riza stripped out of her nightgown and stepped into the shower. The shower was always 'her' time. Her time to relax. Her time to wake up. It's where no one could boss her around. Where no one bothered her about her hair or clothing. The shower was a place she could think out her dreams in silence, with only the patter of water caressing her body. The water was like a second heartbeat, flowing in rhythm.

Riza started to fantasize as she washed her hair, of unlikely things. _Wouldn't it be wonderful if I got a promotion?_ she would think. _Major Riza Hawkeye!_ or other things. _Dating Colonel Roy Mustang._

Riza turned off the water as she let her daydreams flow down the drain along with the remaining drops from the shower head. "Yep. Just another day. Just another normal work day." She said to herself as she got dressed in her uniform.

Riza pinned her long blonde hair back in a clip before she grabbed her finished paperwork and her keys.

"Watch the place for me Hayate," she cooed as she left her house, locking the door behind her, ready for an average work day.

Riza got in her parked car and started the engine. She sighed as she put the car into drive and pressed the gas pedal.

_Is this how you're going to live your life, Riza?_ she asked herself. _Waking up just to go protect some guy that you're not even sure loves you back?_

Riza drove up to headquarters, parked and tehn walked to her office.

She saluted when she entered her office, welcoming Colonel Mustang, but found no one in the room. She assumed the Colonel was in an unexpected meeting, so Riza go to work filing papers from yesterday.

About an hour after she entered her office, she thought she heard the door open.

"Hmm? …" Riza turned to look at the door, which hadn't been moved since she entered the room.

She excused the matter as she turned and went back to work.

"Excuse me? Major. I'm not sure this is your office," came a deep, sly voice.

Riza turned, confused and excited. "Colonel?" She remembered her place and saluted. "Excuse me, Sir, but what do you mean, Major?" She asked.

"No. Not Colonel. **Brigadier General**." he replied with his charcoal eyes gleaming with a hidden boasting resentment. "And by Major, that's **exactly** what I mean." Mustang stated, as he took the papers from Hawkeye and handed them to Havoc.

"A…promotion, Sir?" she asked the newly ranked officer.

"That's right, Major!" Roy replied. "Now follow me, I'll escort you to your new work space." He took notice to the new, one of many, expression and smirked.

Roy and Riza walked down a long corridor of rooms; each window on a door labeled the owner's name and ranking. They turned left at the end of the hallway and entered a large room, breaking off into separate offices. There were several desks in the large area; all owned by different secretaries of different sizes and shapes. Roy checked Riza in at one of the secretary's stations and moved quickly, passing sever more office doors, including his own. They stopped infront of a huge, wooden door with a window, which stated, Major Riza Hawkeye.

"You will be stationed here, right next to my office." Mustang chuckled, opening the door to Riza's area."

The new Major passed her superior, gazing upon her new station.

_I guess t__his **wasn't** a normal work day._ Havoc and Feury helped move her possessions to her office.

Riza got situated in her desk chair and started on her new duties when she heard a knock on the thick, wooden door.

The knockee did not wait for her to say 'Come in' but only cracked the door enough to peer inside the room.

"Come in." Riza replied, a little frustrated from all of the interruptions. When Major Hawkeye saw who peered through the crack, she stood up and saluted.

"Col-- I mean, Brigadier General, sir!" she squeaked.

"At ease, Major." Mustang replied, tentatively. Something seemed to be on his mind. He didn't say anything more and just stood there, consentrating on how to put his thoughts into words.

"Erm...Yes, sir?" Riza questioned, wondering why he hadn't said anything.

"Well..." Roy cleared his throat.

"Is there...something wrong, sir?" She quizzically asked, anxious to get back to work.

"Well...as you know, the promotion led to a new Fuhrer. That Fuhrer, Fuhrer Hakuro, has made some new rules." Roy stated.

Riza had already sat down, as did Roy, and was listening attentively. _Just spit it out, Roy!_

"One change in the rules was the dress code, which doesn't concern you, so..." Roy trailed off. _This has never been hard for me to ask a woman out on a date. So why am I trying to avoid Riza?_

"Sir, if there is nothing left, it would be so kind of you as to leave, for I have much work to do." Riza tried to sound assertive without sounding rude.

"Erm...one last thing." Roy stated. He stood up, looking Hawkeye straight in the eyes. "The Fuhrer also made Military dating legal."

Riza's heart skipped a beat or two. _Military...dating? Is Roy asking me out on a...a date?_

"I would be delighted if you would join me tonight for dinner." Roy didn't falter as his charcoal gaze was glued to Riza's auburn.

Riza blushed as she glanced away from Roy. _Should I sieze the opportunity? or keep my life the same, boring way?_

"...Sir..." Riza paused.

"I would be honored to accompany you tonight." Riza beamed.


End file.
